Orange Marmalade
by MRS.KittyTemong
Summary: Mereka bilang aku menjijikkan. Mereka bilang aku monster. Mereka bilang aku tak pantas untuk hidup. Itu karena aku adalah seorang Vampire. Kristao and other. Warning! Yaoi. Vampire life. Fanfic remake from comic Orange Marmalade by Seokwoo.
1. Chapter 1

**Orange Marmalade**

 **.**

 **(Sebuah remake dari komik** _ **Orange Marmalade**_ **, karya Seokwoo)**

 **.**

 **Cast: EXO official couple**

 **Warning! Yaoi**

 **Yang Gak Suka, Keluar Aja Coeg!**

 **(Prolog)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Apa kau sudah melihat berita di tv?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Bagaiamana mungkin mereka masih bisa hidup?!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Aku kira itu hanya mitos belaka."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Dan sekarang mereka berkeliaran di lingkungan kita."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Bagaimana cara membedakan mereka?"**_

" _ **Sulit membedakannya. Mereka seperti kita."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Makhluk itu sangat menjijikan! Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa sangat bernafsu pada darah kita?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Jika mereka banyak, apa yang akan terjadi?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kita mati atau menjadi golongan mereka?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kalau mereka ada di dunia ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kita hanya manusia."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sulit menyerang mereka."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Aku benci hal ini!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kenapa cobaan Tuhan begitu menakutkan?!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Ya Tuhan! Aku masih ingin hidup!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Mereka menjijikkkan! Aku benci makhluk seperti mereka! Akan ku doakan mereka untuk MATI!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" **Begitu menjijikannya kah diriku? Rasanya ingin menangis saja."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Itu karena aku seorang vampire."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TOBECONTINUE

.

.

NANTI DEH AKU KIRIMIN CHAP 1 NYA, SOALNYA INI BARU PROLOG.

INI FANFIC REMAKE DARI KOMIK YANG BERJUDUL _ORANGE MARMALADE._ BAGI YANG UDAH BACA KOMIKNYA DAN GAK SUKA SAMA VERSI YANG AKU BUAT, BISA OUT KOK ^_^

EMANG ADA BANYAK PERUBAHAN DARI CAST NYA JUGA PERCAKAPANNYA , SOALNYA KAN KOMIK JADINYA AKU HARUS BISA JELASIN DENGAN KATA-KATA, DAN MOHON MAAF KALAU KATA2 DALAM FANFIC NYA YANG BISA HANCUR, KARENA AKU JUGA BARU BELAJAR. OH IYA, TERIMAKASIH YANG UDAH BACA FANFIC NYA, JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEW YA CHINGU ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Orange Marmalade**

 **(Sebuah remake dari komik** _ **Orange Marmalade**_ **, karya Seokwoo)**

 **.**

 **Cast: EXO (KRISTAO), BTS, BAP AND OTHER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang Gak Suka, Keluar Aja Coeg!**

 _ **.**_

Musim gugur tahun 20XX

.

Satu hari yang cerah di sebuah sekolah di Seoul, tepatnya di lapangan basket yang luas itu.

.

.

"Ayo, Kris!"

"Kris Wu!"

"Ayo tembak!"

.

"ARG! BERISIK BANGET!" Teriak YoungGuk.

"Pih, bikin ngiri aja." Sebal Daehyun.

Yap mereka merasa iri dengan nama yang di elu-elukan oleh para perempuan di sekolah berdarah China-Canada yang memiliki paras tampan dengan mata yang tajam, kulit putih pucat, tinggi semampai, rambut Mohawk berwarna hitam, Memiliki sedikit otot di lengannya dan yang paling mencolok dari pria ini adalah…

Dia pria bertampang dingin dan juga cuek, tetapi tak menghentikan para siswi untuk menganggumi sosok tersebut.

.

"Memang benar ya? Katanya Kris benci yeoja?" Gosip salah satu siswi yang menonton pertandingan basket tersebut.

"Yah~ Semua juga tau. Kris menolak semua yeoja yang nembak dia. Mungkin itu sebab semuanya berpikir begitu." Balas teman salah satu siswi itu.

"Katanya , dia benci dipegang yeoja!"

"Apa? Seriusan? Ah, lagian dia itu namja yang 'susah', didapatkan."

.

"Konyol ya" Ucap siswi lain yang berambut pirang.

"Justru itu yang membuatnya makin menarik." Lanjutnya.

Kris mulai menembak bola itu ke dalam ranjang.

"Nggak seru kalau dia gampang didapat."

.

Kris melempar bola itu dan…..

'Zreb!' Bola itu masuk! Kris mencetak skor!

"Hosh Hosh Hosh." Kris terlihat terengah-engah dan tiba-tiba salah seorang temannya yang juga mengikuti pertandingan tersebut mengelus kepalanya sambil mengucapkan pujian dan memberikan senyum lebarnya kepada Kris.

Dan tak disangka Kris membalas senyuman itu! Dengan cengiran.

.

Dan itu membuat…..

Para siswi itu…

.

.

"O EM JI!"

"BERISIIIIK!" Teriak YoungGuk lagi.

Seperti itulah keadaan di lapangan basket, yang berubah menjadi tempat yang memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mampir ke lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh para siswi di sekolah yang besar itu. Baiklah, mari kita dengarkan pembicaraan para pria yang yang berada di luar pagar lapangan basket, dan mereka juga melihat pertandingan tersebut, dan salah satu dari mereka sedang memuji pesona Kris.

"Kris hyung itu tampan sekali." Puji pria berkacamata itu. Tak ada satu pun adegan pertandingan basket yang ia lewatkan, setiapa ada pertandingan basket pasti dia selalu melihatnya, ya.. Selalu melihat Kris Wu.

"Kenapa sih kamu suka dia? Asal kau tahu saja, dia itu menyebalkan." Ucap pria yang wajahnya hampir sama dengan pria yang berbicara tadi, yang sepertinya tidak tertarik oleh pesona Kris Wu.

"Ih~ Hyung, dia itu keren sekali. Bahkan dia mendapat tawaran jadi bintang tv. Aku ingin nonton setelah jam pelajaran~" Pria berkacamata itu tak berhenti memuji Kris.

"Oh iya, kalian lihat berita pagi? Beritanya soal vampire." Ucap pria mungil yang mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Vampire?"

"Iya, vampire masuk berita pagi ini." Ujar pria mungil itu meyakinkan.

"Persis seperti kata ibuku, mereka kelihatan persis seperti manusia. Aku tidak bisa membedakan mana vampire, mana yang bukan." Lanjutnya.

"Akh… Kenapa sih, monster peminum darah itu kita biarkan hidup?"

"Mereka juga punya hak hidup, jadi kita tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Siapa yang peduli dengan hak para vampire?!"

.

' _ **PRIWIIIIT!'**_

"HOY! Berdiri semua!" Perintah guru olahraga, yap saat ini mereka tengah dalam pelajaran olahraga. Para siswa dan siswi yang terlibat dalam pelajaran olahraga sibuk meregangkan tubuh mereka.

"Kenapa mereka masuk berita?" Tanya pria berkacamata itu.

"Yah~mungkin saja mereka kepergok sedang menghisap darah manusia?" Spekulasi pria mungil tadi.

"Yak! Menjijikan! Lalu bagaimana? Tv bilang apa? Apa para vampire akan diusir dari kota ini?" Tanya pria yang tidak menyukai Kris itu.

"Sepertinya ada suatu tempat yang akan mengurus mereka."

"Kenapa mereka meminum darah, apakah mereka sangat meyukainya?" Tanya pria berkacamata itu.

"Yah~ Coba aku minum darahmu…" Ucap pria yang tidak menyukai Kris itu sembari memberikan smirk nya kepada pria berkacamata itu.

.

"Taehyung, ayo kemari. Sebentar saja." Pria itu mulai mengejar pria berkacamata yang ternyata bernama Taehyung.

"Ya! Baekhyun Hyung! Pergi sana!" Teriak Taehyung kepada pria yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun.

"Ayolaaaaahh"

"AAAAA!" Jerit Taehyung berusaha menghindari diri dari Baekhyun yang terus mengejarnya. Mereka memang suka bercanda. Sahabat yang lucu bukan? Baekhyun mengejar Taehyung di lapangan hingga mereka kelelahan.

"Lagipula minum darah itu menjijikkan." Ucap Baekhyun yang telah berhenti mengejar Taehyung.

"Iya kan anak baru?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada seseorang.

.

.

(…...)

"Iya… Sepertinya begitu." Balas anak baru itu cukup lama. Dan iya pun menatap Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun mengambil bola kaki yang ada disampingnya.

' _TEP'_ Baekhyun menaruh bola kaki di tanah.

"Kalau ada vampire yang muncul ke sini…"

' _HWAA'_ Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyepak bola kaki itu, setelah itu…

.

' _DZIIIIG'_ Baekhyun menyepak bola kaki itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Mereka akan aku beginikan!" Sembari menatap bola kaki itu yang telah tertendang jauh.

Tanpa di ketahui Baekhyun, anak baru yang disapanya tadi melihat bola yang ditendang jauh oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

-TAO POV-

' _ **Menjijikkan…'**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Setiap kali aku mendengar orang berbicara seperti itu…'**_

 _ **.'Aku merasa sedih.'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Itu karena aku seorang vampire."**_

 _ **.**_

-TAO POV END-

.

 **-** **Orange Marmalade-**

 **.**

 **Pertemuan**

 **.**

"300 tahun yang lalu, kebijakan pemusnahan vampire dimulai karena serangan vampire. Saat itu banyak sekali vampire yang terbunuh . Kaum vampire pun sampai ke tepi jurang kepunahan. Kemudian, kebijakan itu dihapus demi menjaga hak-hak para vampire. 200 tahun pun berjalan setelah perjanjian perdamaian. Mereka bilang, mereka tak lagi meminum darah manusia. Tapi keberadaan mereka masih menakutkan kita. Kemarin di tv…" Ucap guru yang telah tua itu menjelakan tentang kaum vampire. Setelah menjelakannya panjang lebar, bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, menandakan waktu istirahat bagi seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Baekhyun dan teman-temannya sibuk membicarakan sesuatu sambil memakan bekal mereka.

"Ada tidak cara untuk mengumpulkan, lalu mengusir mereka?" Tanya salah satu teman Baekhyun.

"Iya benar itu!"

"Tapi, bagaimana kita bisa membedakan mereka? Mereka itu persis seperti kita. Susah untuk betul-betul dibedakan."

"Orang-orang bilang, gigi taring mereka tajam."

' **Kuharap mereka tidak perhatikan gigiku. Tiap bulan sudah kukikir. Sakit rasanya.'**

"Di film aku lihat mereka bisa terbang."

' **Itu kan mustahil…'**

"Kita wajib tahu yang ini. Katanya vampire akan terbakar ketika mereka melihat salib. Jadi, kita semua harus bawa salib. Kita kan tidak tahu kapan mereka akan menyerang kita." Ucap Baekhyun serius yang juga ikut ke dalam pembicaraan teman-temannya.

Tapi… Saat ini Tao memakai kalung berbentuk salib.

"Ah! Mereka tidak bisa makan nasi!"

"Oh iya, mereka juga tidak kuat bawang putih kan?"

Tapi… Saat ini Tao memakan bekalnya yang berisi nasi dan bawang putih.

.

"Hei Tao." Tao menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Makan dengan kami yuk." Ajak salah satu siswi di kelasnya.

"Terimakasih, aku suka makan sendirian." Ujar Tao dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ah… Begitu ya, baiklah."

Siswi itu pun kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah yang agak kesal.

"Aku kan berusaha baik padanya. Yang benar saja! Dia payah. Aku gak suka dia." Ujar siswi itu kepada dua temannya yang berada di hadapannya

"Ah si Zi Tao?" Kurasa dia itu penyendiri. Aku nggak pernah lihat dia mengobrol dengan siapa pun sejak dia pindah kesini." Ujar salah satu yeoja, teman siswi tersebut.

"Untung dia manis."

"Anak-anak kelas sebelah panggil dia si panda yang dingin."

Panda yang dingin?" Heuh! Yang benar saja!"

"Heh, pelan-pelan. Nanti dia bisa dengar." Ujar salah satu namja, teman siswi yang tadi mengajak Tao untuk makan bersama mereka."

"Bego! Justru aku sengaja begitu!" Ujar siswi itu dengan galaknya.

Tao memang mendengar nya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas malah. Karena mereka duduk tepat di belakang Tao tidak jauh dari tempat Tao. Tetapi dia tidak peduli, dia tetap melanjutkan makan bekalnya. Tetapi ada seseorang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan iba. Itu adalah Baekhyun.

.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Tao berhenti memakan bekalnya dan segera pergi dari kelas dan entah menuju kemana sambil menutup mulutnya, sepertinya dia akan muntah.

"Hoeek…!" Ternyata benar. Tao sudah muntah di wastafel.

"Hosh hosh." Tao terenagah-engah setelah mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

'Ku rasa ini tidak bisa kuhindari.' Tao mengusap mulutnya. Sepertinya dia memang tidak sanggup lagi memakan nasi dan bawang putih.

'Andai saja, aku tak harus melakukan ini lagi…' Tao memasuki ruang toilet dan duduk di toilet tersebut. Tao segera mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan itu adalah…

Darah babi, yang di bungkus ke dalam kemasan minuman. Dan Tao mengambil sedotan dan menyedot darah itu dengan hikmat.

-Tao Pov-

.

Di akhir masa pemusnahan, kami menemukan bahwa darah babi bisa menggantikan darah manusia.

'Aku merasa bodoh'

'Lagipula aku belum pernah mencoba darah manusia, mama dan papa juga belum pernah.'

'Aku jadi teringat ucapan mereka tadi.'

.

" _ **Persis seperti kata ibuku, mereka kelihatan persis seperti manusia. Aku tidak bisa membedakan mana vampire, mana yang bukan."**_

" _ **Akh… Kenapa sih, moster peminum darah itu kita biarkan hidup?"**_

" _ **Lagipula minum darah itu menjijikkan."**_

" _ **Ada tidak cara untuk mengumpulkan, lalu mengusir mereka?"**_

" _ **Iya benar itu!"**_

'Ini tidak adil.'

.

-Tao Pov End-

.

Tao terus menyedot darah babi itu hingga semuanya habis.

"Ha~ Itu baru enak." Ujar Tao lega setelah meminum habis darah itu. Dia kembali segar.

"Hmmm~"

'Baik. Aku tak perlu pikirkan ucapan mereka. Ini juga bukan kali pertama. Ini hidupku.' Tao keluar dari toilet dan mendekati wastafel dan melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin.

"Kerjamu bagus Zitao, kerja bagus." Ucap Tao untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

-Train Station-

.

Sore hari,waktu pulang sekolah pun tiba. Tao keluar dari sekolah dan pulang sendirian. Ya.. Dia selalu sendiri. Tao memakai jaket dan syal dilehernya baginya hari ini cuacanya cukup dingin. Saat ini Tao sedang menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya pulang sembari menelpon entah kepada siapa.

"Apa? Dia pamanku?" Tanya Tao kaget kepada seseorang yang menelponnya.

" _Benar. Kurasa dia terlalu mabuk, sehingga berbuat kesalahan."_ Jawab sang penelpon.

"Dia tidak minum darah manusia kan?" Tanya Tao lagi.

" _Tidak! Kau kira dia berani begitu? Tambah lagi, kurasa taring kita terlalu tumpul untuk itu."_

"Mohon minta dia untuk berhenti minum-minum, bagaimana kalau dia buat kesalahan lebih besar?"

" _Baik, akan kusampaikan."_

Pembicaraan mereka berdua pun berhenti setelah Tao memutuskan telponnya.

'Tetap saja. Meski itu hal kecil, orang-orang tetap mengusirnya… Aku benci kaum manusia.' Batin Tao.

Setelah menunggu waktu yang cukup lama, akirnya Kereta pun tiba. Tao segera memasuki kereta tersebut.

Keadaan kereta yang tidak terlalu banyak penumpang memudahkannya mencari tempat duduk. Dan dia pun mendapatkan tempat duduk yang di sebelahnya terdapat pria berbadan besar memakai pakaian formal yang sedang tertidur pulas.

'Hah… Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Apa aku tidur saja?...Akh! Tidak boleh! Nanti aku bisa ketiduran seperti kemarin.' Gumam Tao.

Setelah cukup lama untuk sampai ke tujuan. Tanpa di sadari oleh Tao. Ada seorang pemuda yang juga menjadi penumpang kereta. Pemuda bertubuh jakung itu asyik mendengarkan musik dari earphone nya. Pemuda yang sedari tadi menatap layar ponselnya, akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah depan. Dan dia pun melihat pemuda berambut blonde yang panjangnya hampir menutup mata sedang tertidur dengan sangat pulas di tempat duduknya, terbukti dengan dia mendengkur halus dalam tidurnya. Karena pemuda itu merasa kenal dengan pria yang sedang tertidur itu, diapun membawa tubuhnya untuk pindah duduk di samping pemuda itu.

.

.

-Tao Pov-

' _ **Apa ini?**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Aku mencium sesuatu…'**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Baunya harum sekali…'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Aku lapar…'**_

-Tao Pov End-

.

Karena merasa ada bau sesuatu yang menggaggunya. Akhirnya Tao pun bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dan saat Tao telah membuka mata sepenuhnya, dia langsung membulatkan matanya kaget.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kaget seorang pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

Bagaimana ia tak kaget! Tao kini tengah menggigit lehernya!

Dengan cepat Tao menjauhi dirinya dari pemuda itu. Hampir saja dia kelepasan. Tao menatap pemuda yang ada di sampingnya, begitu pun sebaliknya. Akhirny mereka pun saling menatap dengan cukup lama. Dan sepertinya pemuda yang ada di samping nya terpesona akan dirinya.

.

.

.

TOBECONTINUE

.

Maaf banget kalo fanfic nya ngecewaiin …. Mianhae chingu…..

Tolong tinggalkan review nya yaaa moga2 bisa publish chap ke 2 secepatnya…

Review plis miauw…


	3. Chapter 3

**Orange Marmalade**

 **(Sebuah remake dari komik** _ **Orange Marmalade**_ **, karya Seokwoo)**

 **.**

 **Cast: EXO (KRISTAO), BTS, BAP AND OTHER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang Gak Suka, Keluar Aja Coeg!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua pemuda itu masih saling menatap, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Suara gaduh kereta menjadi backsound untuk moment mereka. Pemuda itu menatap matanya yang telah berubah menjadi ungu. Sepertinya dia sudah terpana setelah menatap mata ungu itu.

'Sial. Aku harus bagaimana?' Batin Tao dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

.

' **Pintu kereta dibuka'** Mendengar suara itu, Tao langsung berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan kereta tersebut.

' **Pintu kereta ditutup'** Pintu keretea itupun tertutup setelah Tao berhasil keluar dari pintu kereta.

"Hosh hosh hosh hhhhh…" Tao terengah-engah setelah berlari cukup kencang menuju pintu kereta tadi.

'Apa aku boleh lari begini?... Rasanya tak apa.' Lalu Tao melirik ke arah kereta.

"Eh!" Tao terkejut melihat pemuda yang ada di sampingnya tadi menatapnya dengan tajam.

Dengan cepat Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu. Dengan cepat kereta itu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Tao di suatu tempat. Tetapi pemuda itu masih melihat Tao yang kelihatannya sedang gugup.

'Tadi aku mikir apa? Dia pakai seragam sekolahku…' Batin Tao setelah kereta itu pergi jauh darinya.

'Apa aku akan baik-baik saja? Aku tak akan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuka identitasku.' Mata Tao menatap sendu ke arah rel kereta.

'Ini bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja.' Tao ingin melupakan kejadian tadi, tiba-tiba Tao melihat keadaan sekitarnya bingung.

"Eh, ini di mana ya?"

Oh tidak…

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2, Lupa.**

.

Sore hari di sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Tao sedang menunggu seseorang dari tempat itu . Tao menunggu nya sambil bersandar di tiang listrik. Untungnya Tao tidak lupa untuk menjemput adik kecilnya.

'Kemana dia?... Ah! Itu dia.' Tao sudah menemukan adiknya yang berada di kerumunan anak-anak yang sedang membawa balon gas.

"Seru banget! Aku suka piknik!" Seru salah satu anak yang berada di samping adik Tao.

"Sehuna~ Ayo kita pulang!" Teriak Tao saat melihat adiknya yang berkulit pucat berambut hitam legam itu tengah membawa balon berwarna biru di tangan kirinya. Tapi….

' _SYUT'_ Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao. Mengabaikan panggilan Tao.

"Arrgghh! Sehun…!" Geram Tao.

.

"Sehun~ kenapa kulit mu itu pucat sekali? Tapi… Kamu tetap tampan kok. Hehehehe." Ujar anak kecil yang berada di samping Sehun. Tetapi Sehun hanya menatap anak laki-laki yang imut itu dengan datar.

"Dan, Sehun. Aku mau… Beritahu kamu… Sesuatu. Hmm… Itu…" Ujar anak laki-laki itu gugup.

Sehun menatap fokus ke arah anak laki-laki manis itu, ah! Tidak, lebih tepatnya fokus ke arah leher anak itu.

.

.

"AKU SUKA KAMU!" Tunduk anak laki-laki itu. Setelah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, anak laki-laki bername tag 'Xi Luhan' itu mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sehun. Sehun langsung melepaskan balonnya dari genggamannya dan membiarkan balon itu menari di udara.

"Ah, Aku sudah bilang! Lalu apa jawaban mu?" Tanya Luhan kecil yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap Sehun.

"…Makanan enak…" Ujar Sehun pelan.

Dan, mata Sehun yang tadinya berwarna hitam berubah menjadi ungu terang. Gigi taringnya yang kecil muncul seiring dengan air liur yang keluar dari sudut mulutnya.

"…Makanan enak…" Ujar Sehun lagi.

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha~" Sehun malah semakin menjadi!

"Eh?" Tao menatap bingung tingkah aneh adiknya.

Sehun semakin mendekati anak kecil yang bernama Luhan itu.

"AKU MAU MAKANAN ENAK~!" Seru Sehun yang hampir meraih tubuh Luhan. Luhan mulai ketakutan saat melihat Sehun yang semakin mendekatinya dengan wajah yang meyeramkan.

Dan akhirnya…

.

.

.

"JANGAN!" Teriak Tao.

'GREB!'

"Eh?!" Sehun kaget saat Tao langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil Sehun untuk menjauh dari anak kecil itu. Tao langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya menatapnya heran.

"Enak~!"

"Jangan Berisik!" Marah Tao kepada adiknya yang berada di gendongannya. Tao pun segera membawa adiknya yang nakal itu untuk menuju ke rumah mereka.

.

.

 **-In Their Apartment-**

 **.**

"Ayolah~ Maafkan dia. Itu 'kan bukan hal besar." Ujar Ibu Tao yang telah membawa sepiring hati babi yang dipotong kecil-kecil untuk makan malam mereka.

"Taring Sehun sudah tumbuh! Tapi kedalam!" Ibu Tao menyuap Sehun yang tengah duduk di meja makan.

"Mama mau biarkan lagi? Kita harus pindah terakhir kali itu gara-gara dia!" Ujar Tao marah sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah Sehun.

"Cobalah mengerti adikmu. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan instingnya karena terlalu muda." Nasehat ibunya.

"Kamu juga kadang melakukan kesalahan." Ujar ibu Tao lagi.

"Saat aku begitu…" Ujar Tao sambil melahap makanannya sambil mengingat kejadian di kereta itu saat dia menggigit kecil lehar pemuda itu. Dengan cepat Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku nggak pernah melakukan kesalahan…!" Ujar Tao mencoba mengelak.

"Oh, iya… Kamu kan pelupa. Kamu nggak ingat? Hari minggu yang lalu, kamu pergi sekolah. Ha ha!" Tawa Ibunya yang mengingat kejadian ceroboh anak sulungnya.

"Coba mama ingat-ingat… Rasanya begitu saat kamu mulai makan nasi… Apa ini efek sampingnya?"

"Terserah, ma. Yang penting aku tak mau lagi pindah. Aku bosan diusir… Cukup sudah." Tao sudah siap memakan makan malamnya.

"Aku akan lebih hati-hati lagi. Jadi kumohon awasi Sehun, ma." Tao sudah berdiri mulai meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kamu ini! Kalau buat masalah lagi, Awas saja!"

'Tuk!' Tao menjitak kepala adiknya. Sehun hanya menatap kosong setelah mendapatkan jitakan dari sang kakak.

"Kyaah~!" Tiba-tiba Sehun kegirangan saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sehun langsung turun dari meja makan.

"Ah, kamu belum nonton berita, paman kamu masuk TV loh, mau lihat?" Ibu Tao langsung mulai menghidupkan TV.

"Berita?" Tanya Tao bingung.

" **Vampire yang berbuat onar di bar malam kemarin, akhirnya tertangkap. Vampire itu membuat keributan. Saat dia sadar dia tak punya uang setelah minum 50 botol soju."** Ujar reporter yang sedang menyampaikan berita.

" **Begitu rupanya…"**

" **Itu sebabnya dia terus minum, tanpa pesan makanan apa pun."** Ujar seorang bartender yang kelihatannya sedang marah.

Lalu berita itu menampilkan seorang pria yang berbadan gempal tengah berteriak tidak jelas sambil sempoyongan di sebuah bar kecil pada jam 01:22:38 AM. Dia membuat keributan dan menghancurkan seisi bar kecil itu.

"Uuh.. Dia kenapa sih?" Tao merasa malu saat melihat pamannya yang bertingkah seperti orang gila itu.

"Ha ha! Dia kelihatan oke kan? Dia masuk TV! Ini penting buat keluarga kita!" Ujar Ibu Tao yang tengah telentang di sofa yang berada di depan TV. Ibu Tao malah merasa bangga saat melihat paman nya yang masuk berita di TV.

"Kenapa mama rekam berita memalukan ini?" Tegur Tao pada ibunya.

"Hei~ Susah loh masuk TV! Sebaiknya mama buat satu rekaman lagi, lalu kirim ke bibimu!"

Dan Tao hanya menatap malas dengan tingah aneh ibunya itu.

Berita di TV yang telah di rekam oleh ibunya itu menampilkan berita baru. Entah berita apa yang disampaikan, Tao tidak peduli.

Sementara itu… Sehun…

.

.

'Sret sret.'

"Ciiiiit ciiiiit" Suara seekor tikus yang cukup besar berkeliaran di ruang tamu mereka.

'Grep!' Sehun langsung menangkap tikus itu dengan mudahnya.

"Slurp~ Nyem nyem.." Dengan lahap sehun melahap tikus besar itu dengan sekali telan. Tikus memang jajanan favoritnya.

Tiba-tiba hidung mungil itu mencium sesuatu.

"Papa." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Brak!" Pintu apartemen mereka terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria berbadan tegap yang berwajah merah padam.

"99 Bottles of beer on the wall~ 99 Bottles of beer~" Pria berbadan tegap yang sudah mabuk itu bernyanyi sambil semponyongan. Ibu Tao membantu pria itu untuk membawa nya ke kamar.

"Eeh~ Putraku semakin manis sajaaa~" Ujar pria itu yang ternyata adalah ayah Tao. Tao hanya berdiri sambil menatap ayahnya.

"Kamu persis seperi mamamu saat muda."

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu? Dapat banyak teman?" Tanya ayahnya yang melepaskan jaketnya yang dibantu oleh ibunya.

"Kamu kan manis, pasti banyak dapat teman… Betul kan?" Tebak ayahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ayahnya masih mabuk berat. Ayahnya tengah dibantu jalan oleh ibunya.

"Teman? Aku tak mau berteman dengan mereka." Jawab Tao.

"Hei~ Bertemanlah dengan mereka… Sayangku, yuk kita…" Goda Ayah Tao pada ibunya.

"Apa? Yaaah, kok~ Aah~" Jawab Ibu Tao yang sepertinya menolak ajakan suaminya yang tengah meminta 'jatah' padanya. Mereka pun telah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

'…Bagaimana mereka bisa tenang-tenang saja?' Gumam Tao heran kepada orang tuanya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh kaki Tao.

"Eh?" Tao langsung mentap ke arah orang yang menyentuh kakinya.

"Heeee~" Tawa Sehun riang setelah mendapatkan seekor tikus lagi dan menunjukkannya kepada Tao. Lalu Tao berteriak histeris.

"AAA! BUANG JAUH-JAUH!"

.

Tao menuju kamar tidurnya karena dia sudah sangat lelah. Setelah sampai di depan kasurnya, Tao langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Tao menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia teringat akan ucapan ayahnya tadi.

" **Dapat banyak teman?"**

'Teman…?

Tiba-tiba Tao teringat dengan kejadian itu lagi. Saat sekumpulan anak-anak yang hendak pergi sekolah terhenti langkahnya saat sadar akan ke hadirannya di belakang mereka. Lalu mereka menatap ngeri kearahnya.

Tao tiba-tiba terdiam saat kejadian itu mengembalikannya pada masa kecilnya yang suram.

.

.

.

.

'Aku tak butuh teman.'

.

.

 **Dua hari kemudian.**

 **.**

' **Ting Tong~'** Suara bel tanda istirahat itupun berbunyi di sekolah itu.

"Waktunya makan! Aku lapar sekali!"

"Hei! Cepatlah!"

"Sebentar! Aku mau ke toilet dulu!" Suara dua siswi yang akan keluar dari kelas.

'Kresek kresek' Tao sibuk mencari sesuatu di tasnya.

"Eh…? Aneh…" Ujar Tao panik.

"Bukannya aku bawa?" Oh, tidak dia lupa membawa bekalnya, lebih tepatnya sebungkus darah babi yang tertinggal di rumahnya.

Matahari semakin terik. Tao semakin lapar dan lemah. Dia tengah berjalan di luar kelas entah mau kemana.

'Lapar… Tubuhku mulai demam… Aku harus makan… Apa yang mesti kulakukan? Apa aku telepon bibi…? Gumam Tao panik .

'Jdug!' Tao menabrak seseorang.

"Eh?'

"Hei. Ingat aku kan?" Tanya pemuda tampan yang ditabrak oleh Tao.

'Siapa ya? Dia mau apa? Aku lelah… Pergilah…' Entah bagaimana Tao bisa lupa dengan pemuda yang di temuinya kemarin. Tapi saat ini Tao sangat lemas untuk meladeni pemuda ini.

Tiba-tiba pemuda tampan itu memajukan wajahnya menatap wajah Tao dengan serius. Tao kaget dengan tindakan pemuda ini dan dengan reflex dia memundurkan wajahnya.

"Kamu, tidak mau bilang sesuatu padaku?" Tanya pemuda itu pada Tao.

'Bilang sesuatu?...'

Tiba-tiba mata Tao yang hitam berubah menjadi ungu setelah melihat leher pemuda itu. Tao kehilangan akal sehat nya. Dia tetap fokus melihat leher pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Aku lapar sekali…'

Tao menatap lapar leher pemuda itu. Sementara pemuda yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu malah semakin menatap dalam mata indah Tao.

.

.

.

.

TOBECONTINUE….

.

.

YEYEYE!

Udah nongol nih chap ke 3 nya. Gimana chapnya? Makin absurd kah? Hehehehe

Yang minta cepat publish chap 3 nya banyak banget, jadi aku cepet-cepet nyiapin chapter ini, soory kalau chap ini ngecewain kalian~huhuhu~

Sorry ya kalau aku gak bisa balas review kalian. Entah kenapa internetan tuh lemot banget. Jd aku Cuma bisa ngepost fanfic doing. Tapi aku sangat menghargai review kalian kok. Aku selalu baca review kalian. Dan terimakasih yang selalu baca fanfic aku. Aku tahu kok siapa orangnya hihihi~ Karena Review kalian aku jadi semangat buat fanfic. Gomawo chingu!

Review pliss miauw….


	4. Chapter 4

**Orange Marmalade**

 **(Sebuah remake dari komik** _ **Orange Marmalade**_ **, karya Seokwoo)**

 **.**

 **Cast: EXO (KRISTAO) and Other**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang Gak Suka, Keluar Aja Coeg!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa katanya Kamu nembak Kris. Bagaimana hasilnya?

"Siapa sih yang nggak suka padaku? Kris malu, lalu wajahnya memerah. Dia tampan sekali. Tapi kami belum mengenal satu sama lain . Kami memutuskan untuk saling mengenal dulu."

"Wah~ Daebak!"

"Selamat ya! Kamu hebat sekali~!"

"Ah~ Biasa saja…" Pamer perempuan berambut pirang itu. Tanpa diketahui oleh kedua temannya itu, perempuan berambut pirang itu kini wajahnya sudah memerah seperti sedang menahan amarah.

.

.

" **Kris Wu!"**

.

.

 **-Dua hari yang lalu-**

 **Saat ini Kris tengah mengeringkan rambut hitamnya dengan handuk setelah membasuh wajah dan rambutnya setelah bermain basket.**

" **Eh?"**

" **Kris wu." Kris menatap perempuan berambut pirang yang kini telah dihadapannya.**

" **Tadi aku lihat kamu bermain basket. Permainanmu jadi deg-degan." Pipi perempuan berambut pirang itu menjadi sedikit merona setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.**

" **Lalu, kenapa?" Tanya Kris cuek.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Jadilah pacarku."**

 **.**

"… **Mwo?"**

" **Jadilah pacarku." Ulang perempuan berambut pirang itu.**

" **Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Kris bingung.**

" **Memangnya kamu tidak tahu siapa aku?" Baiklah Jessica Jung, aku juga kelas dua. Berkat pendidikan dini, nilai pelajaranku bagus-bagus. Hobiku bermain golf, dan aku juga pandai main piano. Itu artinya keluargaku kaya. Rumahku juga sebesar sekolah ini. Tahu kan?" Pamer perempuan itu. Kemudian dia memegang pipi halusnya.**

" **Dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku juga cantik." Ujar perempuan itu percaya diri.**

 **Kris menatap kearah lain sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung.**

" **Jadi? Inilah aku. Dan aku mengajakmu jadian. Kelihatannya kamu pun juga sedang menunggu orang yang tepat. Jadi aku diterima, 'kan?"**

" **Kamu memang bersemangat sekali soal profilmu…Tapi sayangnya aku tidak tertarik. Kamu tahu apa tentang aku?" Jawab Kris yang masih cuek.**

 **Tetapi perempuan itu tidak menyerah.**

" **Kamu ini polos sekali." Perempuan itu mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kris tepat di didepan wajah Kris.**

" **Aku akan tahu itu semua saat kita pacaran."**

 **Namun…**

 **.**

 **.**

"… **Tidak!" Kris langsung memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi perempuan itu."**

" **Kenapa tidak?" Tanya perempuan itu kecewa.**

" **Aku tidak suka padamu."**

" **Memangnya aku jelek?"**

" **Kamu cantik, kok."**

" **Kalau begitu. Ayo pacaran."**

" **Tidak."**

" **Alasannya?" Tanya perempuan itu penasaran.**

" **Aku tidak suka padamu." Jawab Kris dengan entengnya.**

' **Grrrrr…. Dasar!' Batin perempuan itu geram.**

" **Tidak usah lagi habiskan waktumu. Cari saja orang lain. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu." Ujar Kris yang mulai meninggalkan perempuan itu.**

' **Grep' Perempuan itu menahan langkah Kris dengan memegang tangan kanannya.**

" **Ayolah! Kita pergi kencan!" Paksa perempuan itu.**

 **Sekarang,Kris yang menatap perempuan itu dengan geram.**

" **Lepaskan Aku!" Teriak Kris kesal. Kemudian Perempuan itu menatap Kris bingung.**

" **Kamu tadi pegang aku, dengan tangan kotormu itu! Kau sangat menyebalkan!" Ujar Kris marah dan jujur. Perempuan itu menatap cengo kearah Kris.**

" **Apa? K… Kotor?" Kaget perempuan itu.**

.

.

Perempuan yang bernama Jessica Jung itu masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya itu.

'Aku tidak pernah merasa dipermalukan seperti ini selama hidupku. Jangan kira aku saja nanti.' Batin perempuan itu yang kini mengenggam erat kamusnya.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3, Kehilangan kendali.**

 **.**

Pemuda itu masih menatap Tao tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Mau bilang sesuatu kan? Bilang saja." Paksa pemuda itu.

Tao mengendus bau pemuda itu.

'Rasanya aku pernah mencium aroma ini…' Batin Tao.

"… Tidak kok. Kamu memang ingin aku bilang apa?" Tanya Tao.

"Apa? Kamu tidak tahu aku?" Tanya pemuda itu yang masih bingung dengan Tao.

"Tidak. Kamu siapa?" Tanya Tao polos.

"…Kamu tidak ingat waktu di kereta?"

Pemuda itu masih mengintrogasinya. Dan Tao semakin pusing dibuatnya.

'kenapa aku tidak bisa kendalikan diriku?' Batin Tao yang matanya kini hanya menatap leher pemuda itu. Kemudian Tao memejamkan matanya.

'Aku tidak tahan…Aku merasa … Pusing…'

"Kamu mau pura-pura tidak tahu soal ini, heh?" Pemuda itu menunjukkan bekas gigitan Tao di lehernya.

"Gigitan nyamuk itu? Lalu kenapa?" Sepertinya Tao benar-benar sudah lupa dengan kejadian di kereta itu.

"Apa?" Dia terkejut dengan pernyataan Tao.

Tao memejamkan matanya, dia semakin pusing dan membuatnya mengigau. Dan pemuda itu semakin geram dengan ucapan Tao.

"Apa yang terjadi di kereta, membuatku bertanya-tanya, orang macam apa kamu ini. Ternyata kamu lebih parah dari perkiraanku." Kecewa Pemuda itu.

Dan tiba-tiba Tao melakukan hal yang tidak terduga

'PLAK!'

Tao menampar dirinya sendiri. Pemuda yang berada di hadapannya itu terkejut dengan tindakan aneh Tao.

"… Sudah selesai? Kalau begitu minggir!" Ujar Tao marah. Sepertinya Tao terlalu kuat menampar pipinya, terlihat jelas tanda merah di pipi kanannya.

Pemuda itu masih berdiri menatap Tao dengan penuh tanda tanya. Dengan cepat Tao melewati pemuda itu. Setelah sadar jika Tao menjauhi dirinya, pemuda itu langsung mengambil langkah cepat untuk mengejar Tao.

"Kamu tidak bisa pergi begitu saja!" Pemuda itu memberhentikan langkah Tao lagi dengan menaruh tangan kirinya di dinding, tangan kirinya kini menjadi penghalang langkah Tao untuk berjalan maju. Kemudian pemuda itu menatap Tao lagi, Tao pun menatap dirinya. Atau lebih tepatnya leher pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sejak kejadian itu. Aku bingung, karena hal seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi padaku sebelumnya. Tidak adil, semua ini karena kamu! Ketimbang aneh, kamu ini keterlaluan! Jadi, tidak usah lagi kamu berpura-pura. Minta maaflah padaku, paling tidak karena sudah buat aku syok… Karena aku juga tidak mau pusingkan lagi." Marah pemuda itu.

"Hosh… Hosh…" Tao mulai kehilangan kendali!

Pemuda itu telah sadar jika Tao kini sedari tadi tidak menatap dirinya.

Tao semakin menatap dalam leher itu. Mata Tao semakin ungu. Kemudian Tao melangkahkan kakinya dan membuat hentakan yang cukup keras di lantai keramik itu. Pemuda itu kaget dan memundurkan langkahnya.

"T-Tunggu dulu. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tao hampir mendekati dirinya.

"Hei!" Teriak pemuda itu tapi Tao tidak mendengarnya.

'Persetan! Akan Ku Hisap Dia!'

'GREP' Tao mengenggam bahu pemuda itu dan memajukan wajahnya untuk mencapai leher pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu semakin memundurkan langkahnya, Tao yang kehilangan keseimbangan nya jatuh dipelukan pemuda itu.. Tao memegang erat bahu pemuda itu agar dia tidak jatuh. Dan ini kesempatan Tao untuk menghisap darah pemuda itu! Tetapi…

"U.. u..u" Dengan lucunya Tao memajukan mulutnya untuk bisa menghisap darahnya. Tapi, pemuda itu terlalu tinggi, Tao yang sedari tadi memajukan wajahnya tetap tidak bisa mencapai leher pemuda itu.

"Hei! Kendalikan dirimu!"

Tao mulai gemetaran setelah mendengar suara berat pemuda itu. Dan wajahnya kini sudah memerah.

"Ah!" Tao terkejut setelah ia sadar kalau dia hampir menghisap darah pemuda itu. Dengan cepat Tao memundurkan langkahnya karena malu dengan apa yang telah dia perbuat.

'Ada apa sih denganku? Ini sangat menyiksa!' Tao menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudia Tao memutar balik tubuhnya.

"Mi… Mianhae…!" Ujar Tao. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju kelas meninggalkan pemuda yang masih menatap dirinya dengan segala kebingungannya.

"Kamu sedang apa? Kenapa bengong disini?" Tanya pria berbadan tegap yang juga memakai seragam sekolah kepada pemuda yang hampir menjadi santapan makan siang Tao.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Yang mana? Ah~ Tao? Kamu tidak kenal dengannya? Dia itu Huang Zi Tao, anak baru di kelas sebelah." Jawab pria berbadan tegap itu.

Pemuda tampan itu masih setia menatap Tao yang berlari terbirit-birit menuju kelasnya.

.

.

 **Setelah itu…**

 **.**

 **.**

"H-H-H-H-H-H-H-HEP-HEP-HEP-HEP" Suara anjing kecil mungil berwarna coklat yang kini sedang mengikuti langkah wanita molek berbadan sexy yang kini telah berada di sekolah Tao.

"Huah!"

"Dia cantik sekali!"

"Super cantik!"

Bahkan guru yang sudah lanjut usia pun terbengong dengan mulut yang terbuka saat wanita cantik itu melewatinya.

"Uwa~Uwa~" Teriak para siswa dan siswi sekolah itu kagum pada kecantikan wanita itu.

Lalu wanita itu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat sumber keributan. Kemudian wanita cantik berambut ungu itu memberikan cengiran kepada kerumunan tersebut. Dan dia adalah…

Bibi Tao, Meng Jia.

.

.

"Dimana Tao… Kurasa dia ada di dalam kelas ini." Gumam wanita cantik itu memasuki salah satu ruangan kelas, sedari tadi dia mencari-cari kelas Tao.

'Coba kutanya.' Gumamnya saat melihat dua siswa yang sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak di kelas.

"Horeee! Kita sekarang jadi anggota band sekolah!" Seru Taehyung yang ikut bergembira dengan Baekhyun Tangan mereka saling bertautan dan melompat-lompat kecil di lantai. Dan pada saat wanita cantik itu mencoba menyapa mereka…

'Dieesh!' Tangan Baekhyun tak sengaja memukul wajah cantik wanita itu. Setelah itu dia mengerang kesakitan di pipi kanannya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya tidak menyadari tindakannya.

"Sepertinya dia sakit." Ujar Taehyung yang juga tidak menyadarinya.

'Dasar bocah…!' Batin bibi Tao geram.

"Apa Zi Tao ada di sini? Di mana dia?" Tanya bibi Tao langsung.

"Wow! Ahjumma benar-benar tipeku!" Ujar Baekhyun yang terpana dengan pesona bibi Tao.

'Dia ini ngomong apa?' Batin bibi Tao bingung.

"Di mana Tao." Tanyanya lagi. Dan dengan tidak sopannya Baekhyun menunjuk-

"Lihat dadanya!" Payudara bibi Tao. Saat ini bibi Tao, Meng Jia memang memakai pakaian yang sexy. Dress hitam ketam yang sepanjang bawah lututnya. Dan sebagian payudaranya terlihat jelas karena dibagian atas dress tersebut transparan.

"Tao? Maksudnya si anak baru?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ah~ Dia di sana. Kelihatannya sedang sakit." Tunjuk Baekhyun kepada Tao yang kini tengah menundukkan wajahnya di atas meja nya

Bibinya yang telah melihat kondisi Tao khawatir dengan keadaannya. Kemudian dia menepuk bahu Tao.

"Tao, kamu tidak apa-apa? Aku sudah izin dengan gurumu. Kita keluar sebentar, yuk."

'Dash' Tao menyingkirkan tangan bibi nya dari bahunya. Bibi Tao langsung terkejut dengan tindakan Tao.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Biarkan aku." Ujar Tao yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Kemudian bibi Tao memandang sendu kearah Tao.

"Tao. Aku Jiuma mu." Setelah mendengarkan suara itu. Tao langsung bangun dan melihatnya.

"Jia jiuma?" Kaget Tao setelah melihat bibinya itu.

"Jiuma di sini…" Ujar Tao lemas, lalu bibi Tao menyentuh dahinya.

"Kamu demam tinggi. Yuk, kita makan siang." Ajak bibinya. Mereka berdua pun pergi dari kelas dan menuju ke suatu tempat..

.

.

Saat ini Tao dan bibinya duduk di depan pemandangan bukit dan danau yang indah di belakang sekolah.

"Sle-rp, Srut." Dengan rakusnya Tao menyedot habis darah yang di telah dibungkus menjadi kemasan itu.

"Ha~ tadi itu nyaris saja!" Lega Tao saat mendapatkan kembali energinya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pulang saja? Dasar!"

"Aku tidak pernah begitu. Terus, aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Toh, ada Jiuma." Cengir Tao.

"Memangnya Jiuma Kurir kamu?! Ini yang terakhir kali, ya!" Marah bibi Tao.

"Bagaimana kehidupan sekolahmu?" Tanya bibi Tao.

"Baik, aku baik-baik saja, jiuma."

"Kamu sudah punya teman?"

"Phh… Memangnya aku butuh mereka?

"Kamu jadi kacau begini. Kenapa kamu tidak besenang-senang saja, setahun lagi kan kamu lulus." Saran bibi Tao.

"… Terserah." Jawab Tao yang tidak perduli.

"Ah! Mau lagi? Aku punya banyak." Tawar bibi Tao yang membawa banyak bungkusan darah babi di tasnya.

"Serius?" Tao menatap beberapa bungkus darah itu dengan berbinar-binar. Dengan cepat Tao mengambil satu bungkus darah lagi. Kemudian dia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri, untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Ah, aku seharusnya tidak boleh minum di sini…" Ujar Tao khawatir.

"Kenapa? Kan tidak ada orang. Orang-orang akan mengira kamu minum jus tomat." Ya… Di luar kemasan bungkus darah itu tertulis bacaan 'jus tomat' agar orang lain tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia minum.

"Tapi tetap saja…"

"Jangan-jangan, kamu minum darah ini di WC?

"Iya."

"Kamu terlalu memaksakan diri." Khawatir bibi Tao.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu ini darah?" Ujar Tao sambil menyedot darah itu dengan sedotan.

"Kalau mereka tau, mereka akan perlakukan aku seperti monster. Lalu, kalau gosipnya menyebar. Aku bisa-bisa pindah lagi. Aku tidak mau." Ucapan Tao hanya bisa dibalas dengan senyuman tipis oleh bibinya.

"Guk! Guk! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Anjing kecil mungil cokelat itu membawa sebuah bola kecil mulutnya dengan ekor yang bergerak kesana-kemari. Anjing itu ingin bermain dengan majikannya.

"Mau mati? Pergi sana!" Ujar bibi Tao kasar kepada anjing kecilnya.

.

 **-Rasa penasaran-**

 **.**

 **.**

Bibi Tao melempar jauh bola itu dan dengan senang hati anjing kecil itu mengejar bola kecil itu.

"Hahahaha! Benarkah? Kamu benar-benar lepas kendali!" Lucu sekali, kamu sampai begitu! Dua kali, lagi!" Ujar bibi Tao yang kini berjalan di samping Tao yang berjalan kearah keluar sekolah.

"Itu tidak lucu! Itu aneh sekali! Aku tidak pernah alami seperti ini sebelumnya." Ujar Tao jujur.

"Apa kamu begitu karena 'kamu suka dia?'" Goda bibi Tao.

"Apa? Jiuma becanda?"

"Ha ha. Ya, sudah. Itu biasa terjadi. Setelah dipikir-pikir aku juga pernah begitu. Kadang kita sulit mengendalikan diri saat bertemu manusia yang berdarah manis. Itu sebabnya kamu kesulitan sekali."

"Apa yang terjadi kalau kita benar-benar minum darah manusia?" Tanya Tao penasaran.

"Kenapa kamu sampai kepikiran begitu? Kamu selalu merawat taringmu, kan?"

"Kamu tidak akan lihat setetes pun darah… Kecuali kamu sengaja menggigit dia."

"…Oke…" Angguk Tao, paham dengan penjelasannya bibinya.

"Jia jiuma. Jiuma pernah minum darah manusia?" Tanya Tao.

"Tidak pernah."

"Bagaiman rasanya ya? Lebih enak dari darah babi?

"Kenapa kamu tanya?"

"…Aku penasaran saja."

"Yah… Jiuma dengar, kamu jadi sulit mengendalikan diri setelah merasakannya. Jadi, bisa ditebaklah, seenak apa. Lalu, sekali kamu terjerumus, tubuhmu akan sakit kalau kamu tak lagi meminumnya. Lalu efek setelahnya juga akan sangat beresiko. Darah manusia persis seperti narkoba. Dengan kata lain, kita dalam masalah jika kita ketagihan darah manusia." Jelas bibi Tao.

"Begitu ya…" Tao telah mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar bibinya. Kemudian bibi Tao menatap Tao khawatir.

"Sepertinya kamu jadi penasaran karena kejadian itu… Berhenti, ya. Kamu paham kan, maksud Jiuma?!" Bibi Tao mengusap lembut rambut pirang halus Tao. Kemudia dia menyentuh pipi Tao.

"Aku tahu." Senyum Tao.

.

.

"Jangan lupa, datang main ya akhir minggu ini." Ujar bibi Tao yang menggendong anjing kecilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Tao. Kemudian dia mulai memasuki mobil hitamnya.

"Oke." Mobil yang dikendarai sendiri oleh bibinya itu telah menjauh darinya dan meninggalkan Tao yang sendirian di luar sekolah.

Setelah itu Tao masih terbayang-bayang dengan aroma pemuda itu.

'Iya, aku tahu, tapi… Aku penasaran sekali. Rasa seperti apa yang bisa punya aroma yang begitu manis…' Batin Tao. Dia kembali teringat tentang kejadian tadi. Kemudian Tao melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke sekolah.

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Sudahlah." Gumam Tao mencoba menghilangkan pemikirannya tentang darah manusia.

.

.

 **-Di Lain Tempat-**

Pemuda tampan itu kini berada di atas gedung sekolah tengah memantulkan bola kasti itu ke dinding. Dia lakukan hal itu berulang-ulang.

'Apa dia psikopat? Dia langsung lakukan apa yang dia mau… Tapi lalu dia seperti tidak melakukan apapun. Lalu tiba-tiba, dia memelukku…' Pemuda tampan itu sampai sekarang tidak berhenti memikirkan kejadian itu.

'Yah, dia benar-benar aneh.'

"Dan aku bahkan lebih aneh dari dia." Gumam pemuda tampan itu. Dan dia kembali melempar bola kasti itu ke dinding.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore dan Tao masih di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk piket kelas. Dia membawa tong sampah dan membuangnya di tempat pembuangan.

'Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku berhasil melewati hari ini… Sungguh hari yang panjang…'

Saat Tao membuang sampah di tong sampah itu, sebotol kaleng minuman jatuh dan menggelinding ke suatu tempat. Tao berjalan pelan untuk mengambil kaleng minuman yang jatuh itu.

"Eh?" Kaleng minuman itu membawa nya kepada sebuah ruangan. Tao terus menatap ruangan itu.

"Grup band?" Gumam Tao.

.

.

'BAND ROOM' Itulah tulisan pada ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

TOBECONTINUE

Kalo ada yang nanya 'jiuma' itu apa….

Jiuma itu artinya bibi (istri saudara ibu)

Hehehe… Kalo di komik ini udah 2 episode. Tapi kalo di fanfic aku buat jadi satu chap karena satu episode di komik bagiku terlalu pendek. Jadi aku jadiin satu deeeh….

Semoga gak ngebosenin yaaa

Oh iya… Jangan lupa review yaaa

Review plisss.. Miuw


End file.
